Amor Callejero
by SaiyaChan
Summary: Feliciano vive por 2 años en la calle en Italia. Un día, decide abandonar su país y su destino menos esperado es Argentina. -Raramente raro, nueva en esto, 1er fic aquí-
1. Chapter 1

Primer fanfic que hago de Hetalia (siempre me dio cosa hacer uno, no sé porque) uhm... se tardará bastante en que haya yaoi, lo siento, también es algo que me daba cosa. Y... quizás le erre en los datos históricos, otra vez, lo siento! Me basé en todo esto en un documental que vi sobre Buenos Aires de gente en la calle y... bueno, la idea salió y... aquí el resultado.

* * *

_Durante la edad de los 14 años, Feliciano Vargas junto con su hermano Lovino Vargas, vivían en un pequeño y humilde pueblo de Italia. El mayor, quien era Lovino, mantenía al menor trabajando en un restaurante. No eran verdaderamente buenos tiempos aquellos, ya que al estar en la década del 70 había una crisis social que se la llamó __**anni di piombo**__. Primero era violencia callejera pero más tarde pasó a ser una lucha armada, por lo cual, el hermano menor de los Vargas casi ni salía del hogar. Únicamente salía su hermano mayor para ir a trabajar. En medio de esas luchas armadas, además de haber asesinatos, solían tomar las casa de los habitantes. Los Vargas no pudieron salvarse de ello._

_Al perder su hogar y todas sus pertenencias, fueron a un pequeño refugio donde estuvieron unos pocos días. Lovino decidió abandonar a su hermano en ese tiempo yéndose a España con el, que en el pasado estuvo bajo su cargo, "Jefe" hacia llamarse, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Feliciano no pudo hacer nada más que pasar hasta sus 15 años viviendo en la calle. Era realmente difícil para el, nunca se supo defender y menos en esos momentos que eran peores. Escapaba como podía de los atacantes, como podía lograba conseguir comida y bebida pero todo le dificultaba._

_Harto de escapar, Feliciano decidió irse de su país natal. Pero ¿a dónde iría? Era complicado todo. Uno de esos feos días, encontró un barco donde varias personas subían. Pensó en colarse allí pero no sabía cuál era el destino de ese barco. No le importó y como pudo, se escabulló y logró estar unos días escondido allí. El miedo lo comía por dentro y en su mente se agolpaban las consecuencias si lo llegaban a pillar. Sobrevivió como pudo robando de a poco comida. Hasta que un día, al fin, el barco llegó a destino._

_Buenos Aires, Argentina._

* * *

Corto y raro, porque quería intentar mandar a algún personaje de Hetalia a otros países y no dejarlos ahí no más en Europa. Raramente raro todo esto, pero es algo nuevo que quiero probar~.


	2. Chapter 2

Tan pronto como el barco llegó al puerto comenzaron a desembarcar. Tanto el capitán como sus pocos tripulantes llamaron la atención de los presentes allí para que salieran de forma ordenada y tranquila, fueron ignorados totalmente. Más advertencias y ellos le seguían haciendo oídos sordos. Salían apurados, a los empujones, como animales, cada uno insultando en su idioma. Feliciano, que había estado hasta cierto momento dormido en el pequeño lugar donde se mantuvo escondido hasta llegar a destino, tenía que abandonar rápidamente el barco.

Como pudo, logró salir sin ser descubierto, tocando tierra firme de un país del que no conocía. Del que todo era totalmente nuevo para el. Nada se comparaba a lo que era Italia con Argentina, obviamente. Miro para sus dos lados sin tener ni la más mínima ni pálida idea de qué hacer. ¿Con qué continuar ahora?. Más preguntas se venían a su mente. No sabía que hacer. Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que obstruía el paso a la gente. Que lo insultaban, le pedían que se quitará del camino. Y el ahí como si nada.

Un grito. Uno de los tripulantes.

_—_¡Che, el del rulo en el pelo!_—_

Se giró asustado por ese grito que le iba dirigido. Fue como una cachetada en la cara al devolverlo a la realidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No paso ni más de diez segundos y, el mismo tipo que le gritó junto a otros dos, iniciaron una persecución.

¿Por qué perseguirlo? Si ya estaba fuera del barco. Podía ser una persona cualquiera que solo estaba en el puerto por querer. Vaya uno a saber. Feliciano corría lo más rápido que podía. No tenía suficiente fuerza como para correr por mucho tiempo. El algún momento se detendría, lo atraparían y... bueno, que cada uno deje volar su imaginación.

Corría y corría todo lo que sus piernas podían aguantar, empujando gente. Su respiración era irregular. Comenzaba a dar uno que otros tropezones. Sentía que ya no podía más. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba aire, necesitaba agua. Disminuyó su velocidad de a poco y se mezcló entre la gente, jadeando. Ahora caminaba sin rumbo alguno, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás por si aún lo seguían buscando. Al parecer ya no pero eso no impidió que bajara su guardia. Siguió caminando como si todas esas personas que tenía a su alrededor eran sus guías.

Ese día estaba completamente nublado. Había una gran claridad pero el Sol no se asomaba. Era tapado por las nubes que quizás avisaban que iba a caer una llovizna o una tormenta. Se podía respirar el olor a nafta, cigarrillos, humo, polvo, de todo. Se podía oír los bocinazos de los autos, de la policía, silbatos, de todo. Todo le era irritante. Feliciano no se sentía del todo cómodo estando allí, pero tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse a eso.

Luego de caminar varias cuadras, se separó de ese montón de gente y se puso a un lado contra una pared. Suspiró. Estaba tan cansado. ¿Qué seguía ahora? No tenía a nadie que lo ayudará. Feliciano estaba solo. Tosió un poco a causa de el olor a cigarrillos. Miraba la gente pasar, los autos pasar a cierta velocidad. A otra gente en su mismo estado.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y se fijó en alguien. Un chico rubio de ojos verdes. Parecía serle conocido. ¿Antigua amigo suyo? Ni idea. Así como si nada, el rubio se fue acercando hacia el. Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos en el rostro del de ojos verdes mostró impresión y alegría y fue corriendo hasta a el, abrazándolo.

_—_¡Feliciano! Pero che ¡cuánto tiempo!_—_

Hizo memoria hasta recordarlo. Era Martín Hernández. Había sido un viejo amigo suyo cuando pequeños. No lo solía ver mucho pero se conocían y eran buenos amigos. Le correspondió el abrazo.

_—_Que alegría verte, Martín, ve~_—_

_—_Te juro, boludo, demasiado tiempo sin vernos. ¡Ya pensaba yo para ir para allá a donde vivís para visitarte!_— _Lo suelta del abrazo.

Feliciano se deprimió un poco recordando todo lo demás antes de llegar hasta Argentina. Al parecer, Martín no estaba enterado de nada. Aunque era difícil enterarse de cosas del mundo exterior.

_— _Ve~, Martín, sobre eso..._—_

―¡No digas nada!―Lo interrumpe―A ver, te ves realmente demacrado, boludo ¿Qué te pasó?― Lo miró de arriba a abajo, no estaba en un estado muy decente. El portador del rulo iba a responderle pero nuevamente fue interrumpido―¡No, no me digas nada! Me lo explicas en el camino o vamos a un lugar a comer ¿eh?―

―Ve~, está bien―

Feliciano fue guiado por Martín hasta un restaurante que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraron. Caminaron unas cuatro cuadras, nada más. El lugar estaba lleno pero a penas entraron, un mozo se les había acercado para reservarles una mesa si es que alguno de los clientes presentes de allí se retiraba. En unos 5 minutos, una pareja se levantó y abandonaron sus asientos, seguidamente, Feliciano y Martín fueron a ocuparlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero que ya me estaba olvidando de cosas ._.

**Hetalia no es mio** (ojala[?]) **es de Hidekaz Himaruya**~ :3

Y... gracias por los reviews~!

* * *

―¿Y?― Comenzó Martín.

―¿Ve~?― Feliciano ladea la cabeza sin entender.

El argentino suelta una corta risa, luego agarra una carta.

―Aún tienes esa cosita que dices, tan característico de vos―Feliciano se ríe un poco.―Este...a lo que me refiero es que como van las cosas allá en Italia.

―Demasiado mal. Ahora quizás debe de estar peor hasta el día en que estuve allí.

―¿Y tú hermano? Como era...¿Lovino?― Dirige su mirada a la carta para elegir su comida y bebida.

Volver a oír su nombre luego de dos años. Su hermano mayor. Que siempre estaba con un humor de perros, lo solía tratar mal pero lo protegía. Lo cuidaba porque era su deber de hermano mayor. Lo era hasta que lo abandonó y lo dejó a su suerte. Nunca creyó algo así de el. A pesar de sus maltratos, a el no lo importaba, lo seguía queriendo. Diciéndole que le odiaba sabía que no era así, Lovino no tenía buen carácter, nunca lo tuvo pero ciertas cosas que decía no eran verdad. Su constante ira lo cegaba y decía cosas que no las pensaba. Feliciano lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Pero desde que lo dejó... quizás si era cierto que lo odiaba.

―Ve~... bueno, saquearon nuestra casa, fuimos a un pequeño refugio de unos pocos días y decidió marcharse a España con...

―Pará pará... ¿Te abandonó?―Martín no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de boca del italiano. Este último solo asintió, cabizbajo. ―¡Que joputa!―Exclamó. Los presentes allí se giraron para ver quien fue el que dijo eso y sus miradas se clavaron en Martín. Feliciano solo bajo la vista.―¿Cómo pudo ser tan así para dejarte? Yo no lo puedo creer.―Le entrega la carta al italiano, este lo agarra.

―Hasta el día de hoy que no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto.―Mira la carta

―Pero en serio, boludo, no puede ser tan hijo de puta para tirarte a la calle así no más. Pero ¿por qué no te quedaste en ese refugio que decías?

―En cualquier momento harían lo mismo con la casa.

―¿Y por qué puta no te llevo con el a España?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Ni un simple "no sé". Nada de nada. Un silencio sepulcral entre los dos. Tampoco hubo movimiento por parte del italiano o del argentino. Martín se quedó mirando fijamente a Feliciano esperando una respuesta concreta a su pregunta. Tenía razón y ambos lo sabían. ¿Por qué no se llevó Lovino a su hermano menor consigo? Obviamente que no hubiera pasado lo que tuvo que pasar durante dos años para luego terminar en Argentina. ¿Por qué Feliciano no insistió en ir con el? El rubio iba a soltar esa pregunta pero decidió no hacerlo. La persona enfrente de el empezó a temblar un poco. Lentamente, el de rulo a un costado de su cabello dejó la carta sobre la misma. No hizo contacto visual con Martín.

―Bueno, no hace falta que me contestes.―Comenzó el rubio―Pero en serio, sos su hermano menor. Se tiene que hacer cargo de vos sin importar las cosas.―El italiano no hizo movimiento alguno, solo quedó con su cabeza agachada.―¿Se fue el solo o con alguien más?

―Se fue con Antonio.―Contestó bajo, sin levantar un poco su cabeza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro pudiera escucharlo.

―¿Antonio? ¡Ah, si! Ese tipo... hace bocha que no lo veo también.―Feliciano asiente levemente.―Che, pudiste haberle pedido a Antonio para que te llevará, si ya que Lovino no quería...

―No insistí ni pregunté si podía ir con ellos porque no quería molestarles.―Soltó de repente, al fin levantando su cabeza.―Por eso es que estuve en la calle por dos años en Italia y por eso ahora estoy aquí, ve~...

―¿Estorbo? Para mi no lo sos, para mi. Y dudo mucho que para Antonio lo seas también. Ustedes dos se llevan re bien ¿o pasó algo?

―¡No, no! Es que...―Fue interrumpido con la presencia del mesero para atenderles. Cada uno pidió su bebida pero ambos pidieron lo mismo para comer. Cuando se retiró, continuó.―Solo no quería ser una carga. Ya lo fui con Lovino, no quería serlo con Antonio y Lovino juntos, solamente eso.

El argentino lo miró de forma no muy confiada pero no siguió presionándole. Suspiró.

―Bueno, solo digo que aunque no hayas preguntado, insistido o lo que sea, tu hermano te hubiera llevado sin que le hayas dicho una sola palabra. Joputa que es.

A pesar de ser abandonado por su propio hermano, no le gustó la forma en que Martín llamaba a Lovino. Lo molestaba por dentro pero no se animaba a decirle en la cara que no le diga así ni una vez más. Luego de unos minutos, el mesero apareció junto a ellos con la bebida de cada uno y la pizza que pidieron. Mientras degustaban la bebida y la comida, Feliciano se animó a preguntarle algo a Martín.

―Ve~, Martín...

―Decime Tincho, no más ¿eh?―El argentino sonrié.

―Ve~, Tincho...―Toma aire y lo expulsa.―¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa por unos días?

―¿Te querés quedar en mi casa?

―¡Solo por unos días!

El rubio di un trago a su bebida y lo miro serio por un momento para luego cambiar su expresión a una alegre.

―¡De una, che! Quedate el tiempo que quieras. ¡No hay drama!

―¡Ve~, gracias!

Feliciano quedó realmente contento por la aceptación de quedarse en el hogar de Martín. Luego de ingerir la comida, pidieron la cuenta y, por supuesto, Martín pagó. Se levantaron de sus asientos y se retiraron del lugar. El argentino acompañó al italiano hasta su casa. Quedaba bastante lejos, Feliciano se cansó mucho más rápido que Martín por lo que de vez en cuando se detenían unos momentos para luego seguir el su trayecto. Al llegar y entrar, la casa del argento era bastante amplia. Un pequeño sofá que quizás entraban solo unas dos personas frente a un televisor negro, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Las paredes de color beige que luego cambiaba a naranja en la cocina donde solo habia una pequeña mesita mesita redonda y tres sillas de plástico. Luego había unas escaleras que llevaban a dos cuartos de arriba, una en la que realmente no había nada más que ropa sucia y arrugada en el piso y sobre un silla, la otra era el cuarto de Martín. Un poco más lejos de las dos habitaciones estaba el baño, totalmente limpio.

Martín le prestó a Feliciano un pijama suyo. Era una camiseta de color celeste con unos pantalones también del mismo color. A pesar de que a el italiano le gustaba más dormir en ropa interior no quiso negarselo a Martín y lo usó de todos modos. Se formó como un pleito entre ellos dos por saber quién dormía en donde. El italiano no quería que el argentino pasará la noche en el pequeño sofá de la sala principal pero este decía que Feliciano era el huésped por lo que tenía que dormir en su cama. Duró esa pequeña pelea unos minutos hasta que se decidió que ambos dormirían en la cama del propietario de la casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Comenzaba a amanecer temprano. El día seguía nublado y al parecer en la madrugada hubo una llovizna ya que las calles estaban mojadas. Esa molesta claridad de nubosidad con el intento del sol de poner ante las nubes era un tanto cegadora. Esa claridad entraba al cuarto de Tincho, atravesando las finas cortinas azules. Dejaba ver la cama, totalmente desarreglada, las sábanas todas revueltas y la ausencia de las almohadas en su lugar correspondiente que se encontraban en el piso, bajo la cabeza de cierta persona que se encontraba en el suelo, Feliciano dormía como si nada.

Cuando al fin la claridad logró darle en los ojos, se despertó lentamente. Se sentó en el piso y abrazó la almohada, soltando un bostezo. Miró a sus alrededores y el cuarto estaba vacío, no estaba la presencia de Martín allí. A lo mejor despertó antes, pensó. Se levantó y bajó a la cocina para ver si allí se encontraba el argentino. Y así fue, lo encontró con el rostro serio, su mirada fija en un diario mientras sostenía con una mano su café, vestido con una remera blanca y celeste, los colores de la bandera de Argentina y unos pantalones negros tipo chupín. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que ni se percató de la presencia del italiano.

―Ve~.

El rubio dejo por unos momentos su lectura y se fijó en Feliciano. Esbozó una sonrisa.

―¡Buen día, che! ¿Dormiste bien?―Suelta una risa.

―Si despertar en el suelo es dormir bien, entonces si.―Acompaña al argentino en la risa.

―Perdona, chabón, no soy de compartir mi cama con otra gente. Con vos quería hacer la excepción.―Hace un intento de no soltar una carcajada y no la logra contener.―¡Pero fallé, perdona!

―Ve~, no pasa nada, creo que no me golpeé.―Feliciano también se ríe. Se dirige hacia la cafetera.―Ve~...¿puedo?

―¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! No hay problema, servite.

El italiano saca una taza y se sirve el café, se dirige a la mesa y se sienta frente a Martín. Quedan en un silencio un poco incómodo, ya que ninguno sabía que tema sacar para dar inicio a una conversación. Martín volvió a leer el diario y su rostro se mostró serio nuevamente. Al parecer no había buenas noticias de afuera. De vez en cuando, torcía la boca en forma de desaprobación o negaba con la cabeza, tanto en tanto le daba un sorbo a su café. Cada vez que daba vuelta otra página soltaba un suspiro, como si fuera de cansancio. Cansancio del país en el que vivía. Cansancio de que ya nada se hiciera por justicia.

Argentina no estaba pasando por un buen tiempo. Tanta corrupción y no se hacia nada al respecto y cada vez iba peor. Pasó a la parte de los artículos políticos y una noticia lo puso los pelos de punta. Se estimaba que podría haber un Terrorismo de Estado. Eso era mucho peor de lo que ya estaba pasando la Argentina en este momento.

Feliciano no se perdía ningún gesto de Martín. Cada expresión en su rostro lo sabía perfectamente, nada iba bien. Preocupado tomaba su café mirando fijamente al argentino. Una de las últimas reacciones faciales de Martín le llamó la atención.

―Ve~¿ocurre algo?―Suspiró.

―Terrorismo de Estado.―Soltó Martín sin pensar.

―¿Ve~?

―¿Eh?

―Tu dijiste...terrorismo de estado.

―Perdona, no te quería o más bien, no te quiero asustar.―Deja su café sobre la mesa junto al diario.―Pero es posible que haya un terrorismo de estado aquí.

Feliciano bajo la cabeza desanimado. Lentamente, dejó su taza con un poco de café sobre la mesa.

―Y todo porque estamos horriblemente mal, desde que derrocaron a Evita que esto anda como la mierda. Cada vez hay más inseguridad y nadie hace nada. Nadie. Y es lo que más me pudre de esto.―Frunce el ceño.

Otro silencio incómodo acompañada con mucha tensión. Parecía como si alguna dijera algo y eso fuera como una bomba que explotaría en cuestión de segundos. Mucha tensión. Ninguno hacia un solo movimiento. No se miraban, cada uno tenía su mirada en otra parte. Martín se mantenía serio y Feliciano cabizbajo. El primero torcía la boca de vez en cuando al recordar lo que estaba escrito en el diario y se cruzó de brazos. El segundo no quería verlo y ni ver otra parte de la casa, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

Tincho soltó un suspiró, se levantó y retiró las tazas de la mesa depositandolas en el lavabo. El italiano al fin levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Iba a volver a sacar el mismo tema anterior con una pregunta curiosa pero decidió no hacerla. El argentino se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar un abrigo suyo. Feliciano se fue a la sala principal y se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor. Martín apareció con un saco negro y un bolso gris.

―Y bueno, yo ya me voy.

―¿Ve~?¿A dónde?

―A vender café.―Levanta su bolso y luego se lo cuelga en el hombro.―El laburo con el que me pudo ganar lo que tengo aquí, lo necesario.―Sonrió.―Vuelvo a la tarde, no te hagas drama si me tardo mucho ¿eh?―Feliciano asiente.―Si te queres cambiar, andá al cuarto de huésped y ponete cualquier ropa mia, no hay drama.

―Ve~, gracias, Tincho.―Le sonríe.

―Y bueh...¡hasta la tarde!―Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomó sus llaves y se fue.

* * *

Feliciano pasó el resto de la mañana y una parte de la tarde solo y aburrido en casa de Martín. Tal como le había dicho este último, se cambió de ropa. Vestía una camisa blanca mangas cortas y unos jeans azul oscuro. Estaba sentado frente al televisor que pasaba noticias,en blanco y negro, de delincuencia, tratas de personas, entre otras. No quería prestar mucha atención a todo eso pero realmente no había nada y no tenía nada que hacer.

Luego de unas pocas horas más, apareció el dueño de casa, agitado, con la respiración irregular, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Feliciano fue corriendo hasta su lado. Vio que no tenía su bolso gris que le mostró en la mañana.

―¡Ve~, Martín! ¿Qué pasó?

El otro intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido y tratar de formular una respuesta.

―Me robaron... unos hijos de puta... ¡eso pasó!―Se dirigió visiblemente furioso a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Dio un sorbo.―¿¡Por qué puta ya nada se puede hacer tranquilito sin que alguien te venga y te joda todo?! ¡Esa gente de mierda no sabe lo que uno tiene que hacer para ganarse la vida y la joden a los demás!

Feliciano no hizo comentario alguno.

* * *

Mi inspiración es bipolar por lo que dejó estúpidamente hasta aquí


	5. Chapter 5

Pasó una semana desde que Feliciano llegó a Argentina, sin siquiera saber su destino. Una semana desde que volvió a reencontrarse con Martín y le dio permiso para quedarse en su casa. Pero sabía que, con el hecho de haber abandonado su país e irse a otro sin pensar que iba a estar ahora mismo allí, no iba a volver todo a ser un campo de rosas. Solía haber mucha tensión entre ellos. Era casi difícil sacar tema de conversación sin que alguna oración por parte de ambos fuera...

Negativo.

El dueño de casa, luego de trabajar, exceptuando los fines de semana, volvía sin aliento, transpirando. Un día era porque quisieron asaltarlo a mano armada. Otra porque lo querían robar así como si nada. La otra para llegar lo más pronto a su hogar sin que le roben o lo maten.

El día en que le robaron su bolso, y horas más tardes salió a conseguir otro, un día volvieron a quitárselo pero fue a la fuerza ya que lo amenazaron con un destornillador. Obviamente, no pudo hacer nada más que dárselos antes de salir mal herido.

Cuando las horas daban y Martín se calmaba pronto, salían a cenar en alguno que otro restaurante. Y, a pesar de que llegaban tarde, casi madrugada, regresaban a casa del argentino sanos y salvos.

Un día después de cumplirse una semana desde que Feliciano se quedó en casa de Martín, este último estaba en la cocina, desayunando y, al parecer, discutiendo con alguien del otro lado del teléfono fijo que colgaba de una pared de esa sala.

―Pero pará, escuchame ¿cómo van a hacer con tanto quilombo que tiene allá? Mirá si mañana comienza ese terrorismo de mierda ¿cómo van a hacer?―Hizo una pausa―¡Pero eso es casi imposible! ¿Y si los agarran?―Otra pausa―Es la pelotudez más grande que he oído.

Luego de esa última oración, Feliciano apareció con cara de dormido. Se sirvió como todas las mañanas hasta ese día y se sentó en la silla, prestando atención a la "conversación" de Martín.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Es como si vivieran en la calle.―Pausa―Eso sería explotación... ¿¡Y qué puta querés que te diga?! ¡Es así como yo lo veo, no jodas!―Por poco y no cuelga el teléfono de forma violenta. Se tranquilizó―Vas bien, pará un poco, voy a anotar eso.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado y fue a buscar un lápiz y un papel. Cuando volvió a la cocina, saludó a el italiano.

―¡Hola! Ya te digo lo que pasa ¿eh?―Y retomó su conversación en el teléfono. Anotó rápidamente unas cosas y colgó.―Uf, perdona que no te haya registrado, che. Surgieron unas cosas y... bueno, eso.

―Ve~, está bien.―Sonrió Feliciano. El argentino se sentó frente a el.

―Bueno, el caso es que ¿viste de lo que te dije el otro día sobre el terrorismo de Estado?―El italiano asiente y deja su café sobre la mesa―Bueno, parece que en pocos días va a pasar eso y... hmm, no sabría muy bien como decirte. Es re difícil explicártelo aparte de que no sé como lo tomarías.

―¿Dices que deba irme?

―No tan así, más o menos algo como eso, pero no te echaré, obviamente.―Hace una pausa. Toma aire y lo expulsa.―Creo que sería mejor que eso suceda, no sería el mejor momento pero así te lo podría explicar.

Feliciano baja la cabeza, como suele hacer varias veces cuando toca ese tema con Martín. ¿Es qué en ningún lugar podía estar cómodo, sin ningún tipo de problemas que influyan ataques y demás? Le era realmente hartante, ya tenía suficiente con lo que le pasó hace dos años ¿Ahora esto? Mala suerte.

* * *

Ya, ahora sí, en el siguiente cap, SI O SI, sale Ludwig. Lo juro por mi vida, la pura verdad ;-;. Cap corto, solo para apurarme, únicamente eso.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa misma noche, todos dormían pacíficamente en sus casas. Las calles estaban silenciosas, tranquilas, no había ni un alma que caminara por allí. El cielo se encontraba oscuro pero acompañada por la luz de la Luna que iluminaba un poco las veredas de la ciudad. Hasta ese momento, no había peligro alguno. No había nada que interrumpiera ese silencio sepulcral.

Solo hasta ahora.

En una casa, se escuchó el grito desgarrador de la ama de casa. Los vecinos más cercanos que fueron despertados por ese grito, salieron corriendo para ver que ocurría. Con tan solo dar unos pasos, se encontraron con un gran ejército que comenzaba a entrar bruscamente en las casa de todos. En poco tiempo, se generó un griterío por parte de los vecinos. El correteo de ellos para salvar sus vidas y la lluvia de balas de parte del ejército.

Algunas familias no encontraban a sus parientes en casa. Desaparecían. Eran secuestrados por esos tipos armados. Las mujeres pedían a llantos que devuelvan a sus hijos pero ellos se negaban y, en cierto casos, terminaban siendo ejecutadas.

El Terrorismo de Estado había comenzado.

Avanzaban por las calles de Buenos Aires Capital. Gente siendo corrida por los militares. Pocos se salvaban. Otros pocos terminaban heridos, pero muchos perdían sus vidas en medio de eso. Se escuchaban los tiroteos insoportables. Mientras más seguían su camino, más vecinos abandonaban sus casas, solo para ver que ocurría y claro, algunos terminaban muertos.

En la casa de Martín Hernández, estaban el y Feliciano durmiendo en la misma cama, pero de espaldas. El primero en escuchar los tiroteos a lo lejos fue el italiano, quién se despertó asustado. Pensaba que eran los típicos tiroteos entre la policía y los delincuentes pero, al no escuchar la característica sirena de la policía, supuso que no era un asalto o robo o lo que fuera.

―Ve~, Tincho, despierta.―Sacudía levemente a su acompañante.

―Hmm... no molestes.

―Por favor, despierta.―Se desesperó. Martín al fin despertó, soñoliento.

―Puta madre ¿qué pasa?―Miro a Feliciano bastante molesto por ser despertado. La caída abajo de la puerta de la entrada al hogar de este los alertó.

―¡Salgan ya todos los que estén en esta casa!―Gritó uno del ejército.

Martín entró en pánico. Quedó inmóvil por minutos y fue devuelto a la realidad por Feliciano.

―¡Martín!

Tan rápido como pudo, salió disparado de la cama y debajo de esta sacó un arma y municiones. El italiano al verlo con eso, se alejó un poco de él.

―Te quedas acá, yo te digo cuando bajes ¿eh?

Seriamente y con pasos decididos, el argentino bajó las escaleras corriendo. Al encontrarse con esa gente, inspeccionando su casa comenzó a dispararlos.

―¡Rajen ustedes de mi casa, carajo!

Se mantenía escondido cerca de la pared que iniciaban las escaleras para no ser herido. Cuando logró acabar con cada uno de ellos. Fue hasta la cocina y llamó a gritos a Feliciano que seguía en su cuarto. Oyó los pasos de este bajando las escaleras. Esos pasos se detuvieron por un momento. Después de unos minutos, lo vio entrar. Tenía los ojos aguados y se cubría la boca con una mano, temblando al ver los cadáveres de esos hombres en el piso. Sangre por todos lados. Martín también estaba manchado con la sangre ajena de ellos.

―Primero, necesito que te tranquilices, porque sino como que no me podría explicar.―Fue y puso su mano en el hombro del italiano que quería evitar llorar. Tragaba de tanto en tanto su propia saliva. Retiró la mano de su boca, se quitó las lágrimas que nacían en sus ojos y miró al argentino.―Estamos en el Terrorismo de Estado, como podrás ver. ¿Oyes los gritos de esa gente? Están siendo ejecutados por el ejército que también secuestran a sus familiares.

Feliciano tragó saliva, nuevamente. Tincho fue hasta uno de los cajones que estaban allí y sacó un arma con municiones y un papel con algo escrito. Fue hasta el primero y se los entregó.

―¿Qué...

―¿Sabes usar una pistola?

―No...

―Vas a tender que aprender sino será difícil defenderte.

Esa idea no le gustó para nada a Feliciano. Nunca le gustaron las armas. Menos matar a alguien solo para defenderse. Odiaba la violencia. ¿Cómo haría ahora con eso? Iba a serle muy complicado. Agarro la pistola y las municiones con las manos temblorosas. Guardó el cartucho en un bolsillo y con una mano que le quedó libre, agarro el papel con la dirección escrita a lápiz por Martín.

―Lo único que te voy a decir es que si te persigue con unas pistola ya preparada, lo cual dudo demasiado, dales en la mano. Si ya es con una re arma... o lo matan de un tiro en la cabeza o sino...

―Ve~, Tincho, no creo poder hacer esto.

―Es lo único que puedo hacer por vos, chabón. No podemos seguir aquí por más tiempo, nos van a re matar.

Feliciano miró la dirección y luego a Martín.

―¿Y este lugar?

―Es por si no llego a estar contigo en la estación de trenes. Y espero que al menos esté en la que tienes que ir.―Suspiró

―¿Ve~?

―Ese día que estaba hablando por teléfono, era porque un tipo me dio detalles sobre lo que esta sucediendo ahora. Le hablé sobre ti, le dije que no podría protegerte por mucho y se ofreció a estar a cargo de vos.

―¿P-por qué solo de mi?

―A pesar de que no te voy a poder cuidarte porque me van a atrapar en cualquier momento y es probable que me maten, quiero que estés a salvo con buena gente.

―Ve~, no entiendo. ¿Atraparte?

―Es algo que no puedo decirte, perdona.―Salió de la cocina siendo seguido por Feliciano, buscó 2 camperas negras, una de esas se la dio al italiano y la otra se la puso encima.―Rajemos de acá antes de que sea tarde.

Abandonaron la casa del argentino corriendo. Iban por las calles matando a militares, esquivando por poco las balas de ellos. El que más disparaba era Martín. Feliciano casi ni lo hacía.

* * *

Luego de varias cuadras ejecutando a tiros a hombres del ejército, jadeando y transpirando, llegaron a la estación de trenes. No había ni un alma allí. Estaba totalmente desierto. Fueron a donde se pedían los pasajes y el argentino se fijó en la hora, 8:50 A.M

―Mierda, tu tren aún no llega. Espero que no se tarde.

―Ve~¿A dónde se supone que debo ir?

―Bahía Blanca.―Feliciano ladeó la cabeza―Allí hay un grupo de gente que pasó por... casi lo mismo que vos. Y hasta ahora, han logrado sobrevivir. En estos momentos, debería de estar aquí esa persona con la que hablé ayer.

Otra vez, el típico silencio incómodo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así en esos momentos?

Pasaron unos minutos y vieron de lejos al ejército acercarse a las corridas, con sus armas ya preparadas. Martín se alistó. Feliciano miró por donde venían los trenes y divisó a lo lejos a una persona que venía corriendo. Más atrás de esa figura, un tren se aproximaba.

―¡Tincho, el tren!

―¡Hernández, deténgase!

Martín se fijo que el tren disminuía de a poco la velocidad hasta detenerse casi cerca de ellos. Los militares se acercaban. Agarró a Feliciano del brazo y fue corriendo hasta el tren. Esa misma persona que vio el italiano corriendo, se encontraba esperándolos.

Más bien, esperando solo a Feliciano.

―¡Hasta que al fin llegas, boludo!

―Créeme que el panorama de Bahía Blanca tampoco se ve nada lindo.

Era un hombre alto, el cabello rubio y peinado hacia atrás, de ojos azules. Feliciano al verlo de arriba hacia abajo, se asustó por su apariencia.

―Ve~, Tincho...

―Tienes que irte. Yo voy a estar bien―Le sonrió con confianza.

―Pero...

―¡Hernández!

Los tipos del ejército los habían seguido, estaban a pocos metros.

―¡Vamos!―Dijo el hombre de ojos azules, tomando a Feliciano de la muñeca, obligandolo a que suba de una vez al tren.

―¡Espera, Martín!―El italiano ya no lo podía soportar, empezó a llorar.

El tren se puso en marcha lo más rápido que podía y se alejó. Antes de distanciarse, Feliciano vio al escena en la que como los militares tiraban a Martín al piso y le quitaban su pistola.

―¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta!

―¡Traficante de drogas, sinvergüenza!

Fue lo último que logró escuchar. Martín era traficante de drogas, por eso dijo que prontamente lo atraparían.

Dicho y hecho.

Ya lejos de ese lugar, se largó a llorar aún más fuerte. El rubio que lo acompañaba suspiró y lo abraza consoladoramente. Feliciano no negó el abrazo y se agarró fuertemente a el, llorando.

* * *

Hasta que al fin pude! Yo igual ya quería Gerita, pero tenía tantas cosas más antes de llegar a esto que... seguro me matan sino lo hacia de una buena vez~!


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano lloró durante un largo rato, agarrándose de la persona a quién tenía al lado suyo. Este lo acariciaba para que se tranquilizará un poco, aunque tomó bastante esto. Tenía la cara girada hacia un costado. Se sentía mal por dentro, por ese chico que ahora se aferraba a el, sollozando. Por fuera parecía que ni le importaba pero no quería ser un poco brusco con Feliciano, no por ahora.

El llanto del italiano cesó. Soltó su agarre del rubio y se refregó sus ojos enrojecidos en tanto llorar. ¿Por qué le sucedía todo eso? Soportó como pudo cuando su propio hermano mayor lo dejó, pero, ahora con su antiguo amigo de la infancia... era demasiado. Y vaya uno a saber que le habrá pasado al argentino. Quizás lo estén torturando en este momento o ya lo ejecutaron. Aquél otro por lo menos estaba un poco a salvo aunque ni noticias tenía pero seguro que estaba bien. Mejor que él.

Giró su rostro del lado contrario a la del rubio. Durante varios minutos no se vieron a la cara. Solo se oía el ruido del motor del tren y las ruedas en las vías. Además de sus respiraciones. El rubio en un momento se cruzó de brazos. Feliciano notó esa acción y se giró a mirarlo. Se le veía tan serio, su respiración era demasiado tranquila. El italiano lo miró con curiosidad.

―Ve~... perdona―Comenzó Feliciano.

―¿Por qué?

―Ve~, pues... hasta hace un rato estaba llorando y... bueno, eso―Bajó la cabeza.

―Está bien.

Eso fue realmente incómodo. ¿Ahora cómo seguir? Parecía como que no quería estar ni un minuto más a su lado. Como si desde el primer momento ya lo odiaba. Feliciano fijó su vista en el, otra vez. Quería hablar con el ¿Pero cómo? ¿Con qué tema podría hacerlo hablar un poco? Por unos momentos se sintió nervioso, tragó saliva y habló.

―¿Ve~, cómo te llamas?

―Ludwig Beilschmidt.

―Soy Feliciano Vargas, ve~

Como un segundo después de que dijo eso, Ludwig se giró para verlo directamente pero sin cambiar su expresión seria.

―¿Qué es ese "ve" que dices?

―¿Ve~?

―Exactamente eso.

―¡Ah! Es... un tic verbal―Desvió su mirada, avergonzado. El rubio solo asintió levemente.―Ehm... ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Ludwig suspiró.

―Mi hermano me mandó en un barco hasta aquí mientras se encontraba en el ejército, en Alemania. Supuestamente es para mantenerme a salvo por un tiempo o para evitar que yo entrará con él al ejército.―El italiano quedó totalmente sorprendido con esa respuesta―¿Y tu?

―Ve~, pues... mi idea no era venir aquí. Mi hermano se fue con un amigo a España y me dejó en la calle, en Italia. Estuve 2 años en la calle y un día encontré un barco e iba mucha gente, entré sin que me descubrieran y llegué hasta aquí. Luego de que me bajé en el puerto, unos tripulantes me persiguieron, aunque no sé porque si ya me había bajado―Se rió un poco―Y luego encontré a Martín y me dejó quedarme en su casa por un tiempo que fue solo una semana.―Todo eso lo dijo bastante rápido, parecía que estaba nervioso.

―Aja...―Ludwig asintió levemente.

Y nuevamente, el silencio. El tren se movía levemente de lado a lado, como si en algún momento se fuera a descarrilar. En aquellos movimientos del tren, uno fue bastante brusco. Feliciano, en un intento de mantenerse en pie, tuvo que aferrarse a Ludwig para no caer de bruces al piso del tren.

―Faltaba poco.

Ludwig giró su rostro hacia otra parte, un poco sonrojado. El italiano se separó de él.

―Estás muy debilitado.

―¿Ve~?

―No tuviste la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerte en pie por ti mismo―Desvía la mirada

―Cierto, perdón―Rió el italiano.

Ludwig tenía razón. Feliciano se veía demasiado flaco, casi se podían ver sus huesos. Aunque dos años en la calle no es fácil, menos para el. Vivir en la calle era como la selva, el más fuerte. El clima era una de esas. El calor, el frío, la lluvia, todo. Y cuando había conseguir comida, ni hablar. El italiano se las arregló saqueando a otra gente, obviamente que no le gustaba hacer eso, pero si no lo hacía, ni estaría ahora mismo en el tren, vivo pero débil. Durante ese tiempo se debilitaba fácilmente, más cuando estaba en su etapa de crecimiento. Ahora sería muy difícil fortalecerlo.

Al llegar a Bahía Blanca luego de unas dos o tres horas y media, bajaron tranquilamente. Por el momento, todo estaba desierto. Estaba lloviznando de forma muy fina que uno ni se daba cuenta de ello. Ludwig guió a Feliciano por unas cuantas calles.

* * *

Ahí se encontraba el. Con las manos esposadas, sentado en una silla de metal frente a una mesa del mismo material. Golpeado y con algunos cortes. Su labio inferior sangraba levemente. En sus ojos demostraba cansancio acompañadas de unas ojeras. Con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando sus manos con las esposas. Suspiró.

De un momento a otro, un tipo alto entró al cuarto donde se encontraba Martín. Apoyo las manos en la mesa de metal frío y miró al argentino.

―¿Y?

―¿Y qué?

―¿No vas a a hablar, Hernández?

―¿Hablar de qué?―El otro hombre comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

―No te hagas el boludo conmigo, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

Martín lo miro fijamente, con ira. Parecía querer matarlo con esa mirada furiosa.

―¿Y qué querés que te diga? Ya dije que si trafiqué drogas ¿que más querés que te diga?

―Que decepción, Hernández, que decepción.―Retiró las manos de la mesa y camino atrás suyo.―Tendría que ejecutarte por haber hecho eso, es grave, lo sabías ¿no? Bueno, puedo hacerlo si quiero, yo no tengo ni un problema

―¡¿Qué mierda querés que haga para que me dejes tranquilo?!―Martín se levantó de golpe de su asiento

―¡Te calmas y te sentas o te pego un tiro!―Rápidamente, sacó un revolver y apunto al argentino directo en la frente―¿Te vas a sentar o no?―Martín gruño de la furia y se abalanzó contra el en un intento de golpearlo con las manos esposadas, fallando. El hombre lo tomó del cabello y puso el cañón en su frente.―Vos te la buscaste, Hernández.

El rubio cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando la bala que acabaría con su vida. En menos de 5 segundos, todo oscureció para el. Su respiración se corto para siempre y su corazón paró de latir, cayendo al suelo sin vida.

* * *

Me siento más cruel de lo que ya me siento y... esto si me costó bastante ._.


	8. Chapter 8

―Ve~... no hay nadie por aquí.―Soltó Feliciano.

―En algunas partes no hay nadie. En otros lugares están las cosas peores.―Ludwig se cruzó de brazos.

El ambiente se sentía muy pesado. La llovizna no ayudaba del todo, ni un poco. Mientras más avanzaban, se podía oler el olor a humo. A tierra. A fuego. A balas. Feliciano comenzó a sentir miedo de ser sorprendidos por alguien del ejército. Se mantenía un poco alejado de Ludwig. Miraba para todos lados para ver si había algún ser humano por ahí, sin éxito. De un momento a otro, comenzó a temblar. Tragaba saliva constantemente. Estaba tan atemorizado. Recordó el revolver que le dio Martín previamente, y que se encontraba escondido en su bolsillo. Acercó una mano hasta donde estaba el arma y la agarró fuertemente. Así podía atacar antes que algún militar. Bueno, eso aún no se sabía. Estaba tan concentrado mirando hacia la derecha, caminando lentamente, que no se dio cuenta que el alemán se detuvo a esperarle, ya que estaba bastante alejado y se chocó con el.

―Ve~, perdón.

―No importa. Mantente cerca de mi y no te alejes.―Siguió caminando, con una mano en su bolsillo.

El italiano obedeció y se quedó junto a su lado. Ya se comenzaba a oír los disparos a lo lejos. El grito de la gente. Las corridas de estos. Los piedrazos que chocan con algo que se quebraba, vidrio. Gritos tan desgarradores que parecía que les arrancaban partes del cuerpo. Feliciano seguía con miedo pero sin de sujetar fuertemente su pistola escondida. Se aferró con la mano que tenía desocupada al brazo de Ludwig. Este ya había dejado al descubierto su revolver y tenia un dedo sobre el gatillo.

Unos cuantos pasos más y se encontraron con una escena. Montón de gente herida. Muerta. Desangrándose. Agonizando. Tanto habitantes como hombres del ejército. A unos pocos metros, gente que apedreaba a los militares y estos que les respondían a tiros. Se oía el llanto de los niños y sus madres, del miedo que tenía. Del horror que presenciaban.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar los ojos del italiano y a comenzar un recorrido por sus temblaba mucho más. Le dolía ver aquello, no quería seguir viendo eso. Ludwig se mantenía serio pero miraba con pena a esa gente. Esa multitud comenzaba a moverse en dirección a ellos. Algunas balas comenzaban a llegarles.

―Tenemos que irnos.

―Ve~, pero...―Feliciano lo miro con el rostro lloroso.

―No, nada, vayámonos rápido.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y corrió con el. El otro trataba de igualar su velocidad pero apenas y podía correr.

Por el camino de los dos, había escombros tirados. Vidrios rotos. Algunas que otras piedras que hacían que Feliciano tropezará de vez en cuando. Miraban hacia atrás para ver si alguien los seguía. Por el momento, no. Parecía que la lluvia se intensificó un poco y el suelo comenzaba a ser más peligroso, aún corriendo. Los pequeños trozos de cristal se rompían por cada pisada que ejercían sobre ellas. Corrían y corrían. El italiano siendo guiado por Ludwig a quién sabe que lugar. Sentía como sus piernas le empezaban a doler, pero se aguantaba ese dolor.

De la nada, un hombre del ejército disparó contra ellos, casi rozándoles. Iba justo detrás. El alemán apuntó contra el y le disparó justo en el pecho y cayó al suelo. Feliciano veía borroso todo, a causa de sus lágrimas. Ya no podía seguir corriendo más. Los dos estaban con la respiración irregular. Jadeando. Y llegaron. Llegaron a el lugar que el alemán los había guiado.

Se detuvieron de inmediato, recuperando el aliento. Estaban frente a una humilde casona grande. Bastante grande, pero se veía tan deprimente por fuera que parecía que, por el más mínimo viento, las chapas que se encontraban como techo volarían. Rápidamente, entraron apenas se recuperaron. Allí se encontraron con un hombre de cabello rubio que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros con una notable barba. Se acercó a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Hasta que al fin llegaste... y con alguien nuevo.―Miró a Feliciano y este le devolvió la mirada, aferrándose al brazo de Ludwig.

―Se llama Feliciano.

―Ve~, hola.―Sonrió el italiano.

―Buenos días, yo soy Francis Bonnefoy, un gusto en conocerte.―Se puso a altura de Feliciano y pasó una mano por su cabello.―He de decirte, Ludwig, que quizás no resistamos mucho tiempo aquí.

―¿Y eso por qué?―Levantó una ceja.

―Minutos después de que te fuiste, comenzaron a disparar el lugar. Por poco y no se nos cae el lugar, pero, algunos de nosotros pudimos defendernos.

―No queda más que irnos a otro lugar.

―¿Otra vez?―Suspiró el francés―Es como la segunda vez que hacemos esto. Además ¡acabas de llegar con alguien nuevo! Debe de estar cansado ¿no es así?―Miró a Feliciano y este solo asintió― Déjale que vaya a descansar a tu cama, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

Y de ahí, se inició una pequeña discusión entre Ludwig y Francis sobre donde descansaría, por el momento, el italiano. Este estaba distraído, viendo a algunas personas al fondo que iban de aquí para allá. Que entraban a un cuarto por un momento y luego salían. Había mucha actividad. Los que más se movían eran los chicos. Eso sí, había una que otras chicas yendo a todas partes.

El lugar se notaba bastante deteriorado. Tenía algunas rajaduras en las paredes. Faltaban algunas baldosas en el suelo. Tampoco era muy colorido, que digamos. Al fondo, a la izquierda, estaban dos baños y, en la dirección contraria, estaba la cocina. Había un montón de mesas grandes y largas de madera, acompañas por una gran cantidad de sillas del mismo material o algunas eran de plástico. Un poco más alejado de las mesas y los asientos, estaban algunas que otras camas con sábanas blancas y al lado, mesas de noche. Por lo menos todo era decente.

Feliciano, hasta ese momento, estaba ensimismado que no se percató de que Ludwig lo estaba llamando hace unos segundos.

―¿Ve~?―Lo miró, ladeando su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta que aún lo tenía agarrado del brazo y rápidamente lo soltó.

―¡Perdón!

―No importa.―Puso una mano sobre su frente y suspiró.―Puedes ir a descansar en mi cama, si quieres.

Señaló un poco al fondo, a la izquierda donde podía dormir el italiano.

―¿Ve, puedo? ¡Gracias!―Lo abrazó y se fue hacia la cama del alemán.

―Es un chico tan tierno.―Sonrió Francis.

―Bastante.

* * *

Que me tardé como la jeta y todo porque no me podía organizar bien con esto~!


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas se acostó en la cama de Ludwig y Feliciano cayó en un profundo sueño. Había estado muy cansado, estresado y tenso. Todo por culpa de lo que le está pasando, necesitaba descansar. Lo lindo de dormir en ese lugar era que no tenía que oír los griteríos de la gente que suelen haber por la mañana cuando estaba en casa de Martín. Bueno, quizás más a la noche los hubiera, por un asalto, un asesinato o lo que fuere. Estaba preocupado por el argentino. Saber en el último momento que el traficaba drogas… no, eso no le importaba. Le importaba la vida de su antiguo amigo. No sabía si lo ejecutaron o lo ejecutarían. O que quizás esté bajo el control del ejército. Torturándolo, tal vez.

No le gustaría enterarse de un día para el otro la muerte del rubio argento. Era un viejo amigo suyo cuando pequeños. Y el volver a encontrarlo lo alegro bastante. Pero no del todo.

Además de que estaba tensionado, tenía hambre. No comió nada desde que salió de la casa de Martín. Tampoco cuando estaba en el tren con Ludwig. Y menos cuando llegaron al lugar donde ahora el dormía que parecía una antigua casona de lo enorme y deteriorada que estaba. Raramente, no le importó estar hambriento y sediento, lo que más quería era dormir y olvidarse por unos momentos, aunque sea, de todo. Solamente eso quería.

Y ahora estaba ahí el italiano, durmiendo pacíficamente en una cama ajena. Su respiración era tan tranquila y silenciosa. De su boca semi abierta se escapaban algunos "ve". Su cabello, castaño cobre, estaba levemente desordenado y unos que otros mechones descansaban sobre la no muy mullida almohada.

Era casi medianoche hasta que Feliciano despertó. Durmió durante todo el día. Todo estaba oscuro, no tenía idea de la hora que era. Se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama, y se refregó sus ojos. Movió su cabeza hacia los costados para poder encontrar un poco de luz. Nada. Todo estaba en negro. Afuera, no había muchas estrellas y la luz de la Luna era cubierta por unos nubarrones. Quizás llovería en la madrugada o estaría nublado el día de mañana o sino, esas nubes desaparecerían antes del amanecer y el Sol se dejaría ver.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que Ludwig no estaba a su lado. Debería de estarlo a estar horas. Pidiéndole espacio para que el alemán pudiera acostarse en su cama o quizás echándolo de su propia cama. Feliciano descartó está última, para él, quizás Ludwig no sea tan cruel como para pedirle que se fuera de su cama. Eso es lo que él piensa, aún no conoce del todo al rubio alemán sobre como es. Pero, desde que lo vio en la estación de trenes antes, sintió que lo conocía de alguna parte, pero no recordaba de donde.

Desde la entrada principal, se oyó el lento chirrido de una de las dos puertas que luego se cerraba con la misma lentitud y el mismo sonido, quedando llaveada. Luego, el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban a donde se encontraba Feliciano. ¿Será Ludwig? Los pasos lentos comenzaron a ser un poco oírse un poco más fuerte, hasta que se detuvo. Ahora, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Feliciano y de, quizás, Ludwig.

El italiano sintió como una no muy pesada mano se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros. A causa de esto, dio un respingo e inconscientemente movió su cabeza hacia todos lados, sabiendo que estaba en medio de la oscuridad, buscando el dueño de esa mano.

―Tranquilo, soy yo. ―Susurró Ludwig.

Vaya susto que se pegó Feliciano.

― ¡Ve~! ―Notó que levantó un poco la voz. Comenzó, también, a hablar en susurros. ―Me asustaste.

―Perdona, no era mi intención.

Sintió la presencia del alemán, sentado en la cama, al lado suyo.

―No hay problema~.―Canturreó el italiano.

Eso último quedó suspendido en el aire. Ninguno de los dos, en esos momentos, dijo o hizo algo. Era ese típico silencio incómodo en el que nunca sabes que decir. Para iniciar una conversación o seguir la misma.

Feliciano se percató que Ludwig se acostaba en su cama, dejando un espacio en el que entraba el perfectamente.

―Si quieres acostarte, hazlo.―Dijo el alemán, con seriedad.

El italiano simplemente lo hizo. Quedó al lado del rubio. Ambos miraban hacia arriba, en la oscuridad. Oyó el bostezo por parte del dueño de la cama en la que los dos estaban. Feliciano no tenía sueño, obviamente. Si durmió todo el día. Como no iba a tenerlo. Un leve rugido provenía del estómago de Feliciano.

―Ve~, tengo hambre.

―La cocina está cerrada. Y es probable que no haya nada hasta mañana por la mañana.

― ¿Y si hay algo?

―Está bajo llave.

― ¿Quién las tiene?

―Francis.

―Ve~, me aguantaré…―Terminó el italiano, con un tono desanimado.

Tendría que morirse, literalmente, de hambre hasta mañana. Piensa que es mejor no molestar al francés, que seguramente debe estar durmiendo ahora mismo.

Ludwig cerró los ojos y suspiró, en medio de la negrura del lugar. Ese día había sido cansador, el más cansador de todos, para él. Todos sus días eran agotadores, pero ese ha superado a los demás. Desde que llegó a Argentina y desde que está en ese lugar que todo comenzó a ser pesado. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, aguantaba su rutina diaria. Estaba a punto de dormirse hasta que la voz de Feliciano hizo que abriera sus ojos de golpe.

―Ve~, Ludwig―hace una breve pausa.―Tu...¿cuánto tiempo haz vivido en la calle? Claro, si es que viviste allí.

Como se notaba que Feliciano no sabía que decir. Se notaba que quizás, de tanto que durmió, estaría haciéndole preguntas hasta que se durmiera.

―Cuando estaba en Alemania, fueron unos pocos meses. Cuando llegué aquí, creo que... solo una semana.

―Ve~

Y eso fue lo único que dijo el italiano. Ahora si ¿ahora de qué hablar? Feliciano estaba totalmente aburrido. Tenía hambre y sed. Y lo único que podía hacer era intentar hablar con Ludwig, aunque fuera difícil. Este último solamente quería descansar. No daba ni un minuto más. Se cubrió sus ojos con un brazo y los cerró. Esperaba no oír otra pregunta por parte de Feliciano. Presentía que en algún momento hablaría.

Ese momento, nunca llegó.

El italiano pensó que sería mejor que el rubio durmiera. ¿Que haría el ahora? No tenía sueño, pero tampoco podía ir a hacer algo dentro o afuera de la gran casona. Dio unas cuentas vueltas en la cama. Decidió procurar dormir, cosa que sería muy difícil.

Dio una última vuelta, cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir un poco, por más complicado que fuere. Ambos estaban cara cara, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de ello.

* * *

Por alguna razón, me gusto este cap, no sé porque... tiene un algo que me hace sentir... jdahdshkfdaldskdah (?) Ok, un poco :B

Tenía que terminar recontra rápido este cap, porque me tardaré con el siguiente, a parte que se me hace más difícil ahora que debo estudiar para las pruebas finales y no estudie NADA.

Y... mi netbook anda re deforme, mil veces escribí esta cosa, guardaba pero no estaba la muy muy ._.

Y... no sé porque estoy poniendo esto.


	10. Chapter 10

El Sol empezó a asomarse en los ventanales del establecimiento, dándoles en los rostros de quienes dormían plácidamente provocando que se despertaran. Algunos directamente ya se levantan y otros intentaban conciliar el sueño, sin mucho éxito. Empezaba a oírse el ruido de la regadera de los pocos baños que había, los pasos de las personas, los bostezos, las pequeñas conversaciones entre ellos, entre otras cosas. Para los que estaban ahí desde algún tiempo indeterminado, les era una rutina. Para otros comenzaba a serlo.

Para Feliciano, apenas empezaba esa rutina que tendría que vivir de ahora en adelante.

Ahí se encontraba el italiano, durmiendo en una cama ajena. Frente a el, estaba el rubio alemán que lo conoció ayer en la mañana, Ludwig, quién también dormía tranquilamente. Estaban frente a frente y ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Feliciano no supo como es que logró caer dormido nuevamente si anteriormente ya había descansado. Pero bueno, a el le encantaba dormir así que si quería, podría dormir todo el tiempo que quiera sin ningún problema. O al menos era lo que el pensaba.

Los ruidos comenzaban a ser más frecuentes, obligandolos a que despertaran de sus sueños.

Lentamente abrieron sus ojos. Primero veían algo borroso pero luego divisaron rápidamente a quien tenían enfrente. Tardaron un poco en notar aquello.

Ludwig se asustó un poco y se incorporó en su cama. Feliciano, en cambio, también del susto, cayó de la cama. El alemán notó eso y fue a ayudar al italiano que se encontraba en el suelo. Ofreció su ayuda para ponerse de pie y el otro aceptó.

―Disculpa.

―Ve~, no hay problema, no me lastimé.―sonrió el italiano

―Oh, pero que tiernos se ven los dos, haciendo de maridos ¿no?

Esa voz, obviamente, no era de ninguno de los dos. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hasta encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz. Provenía de un chico que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, su cabello era rubio y llegaba casi a los hombros, mientras que una de sus manos descansaba en su cintura, como en una pose un tanto de "diva". Junto a este estaba otro chico con una leve mueca de costado, mirando a su acompañante de al lado. El tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, llegando a la altura de los hombros con unas pequeñas ondulaciones al final.

Ludwig, al saber ya de quiénes se trataban, suspiró un poco molesto. Feliciano, claro, no sabía quiénes eran esos dos.

―Buenos días, Feliks.

―¿No es muy temprano y saludas de esa manera? Que tipo que eres.―rodó los ojos el nombrado―¿Y bien? ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu parejita de cama?

El italiano, sabiendo que se refería a el, se mostró un poco sonrojado y avergonzado por ese comentario. Se alejó un poco del alemán.

―Feliciano Vargas―se presentó y acercó su mano en forma de saludo a Feliks, tímidamente.

―Bueno pues, un gusto, Feliks Łukasiewicz―aceptó la mano del italiano y la tomó, moviendola un poco de arriba a abajo

―Toris Lorinaitis, buen día―saludó el el castaño.―Ah, Ludwig, Francis te llama para hablar contigo sobre un tema, creo que es urgente.

―Bien, en un rato iré.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra más, el rubio alemán se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, dejando a Feliciano y a los otros dos solos.

―Bueno, es bastante raro ver que ese tipo haya dormido contigo―soltó Feliks

―Ve~, es que...

―¿Salen o algo por el estilo?―lo interrumpió

―¡No!

El italiano se sobresaltó con la pregunta repentina del otro. Se puso un poco nervioso y giró el rostro a un lado.

―¿Estás interesado en él?

―Feliks, por favor, creo que lo estás... asustando―dijo Toris, tratando de detenerlo.

―¿Qué? Sólo quiero saber, nada más ¿tan malo es?

―Bueno, no pero... ¿preguntar todo eso?―esto último se lo susurró

―Como sea ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna respuesta?

El portador del rulo quedó avergonzado con todas esas preguntas que le saltó el rubio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan así? Además...¿¡por qué tenían que ser esas preguntas?! Eso era realmente muy incómodo para el. Levantó su cara y contestó.

―No salgo con Ludwig, apenas lo conozco―hace una pausa―Y... creo que no estoy para nada interesado en el

Feliks asintió levemente sin quitar su pose de "diva". El castaño oscuro se mantenía alerta para lo que fuera a decir el rubio. Saltar con alguna conclusión errónea u otra pregunta fuera de lugar.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué dormías en su cama?

―Ve~, bueno, pues... yo estaba cansado y me dejó dormir en la suya, eso es todo―sonrió tímidamente

―Oh, ojala pudiera dormir en la misma cama que Toris―sonrió, también.

El otro se sorprendió con aquel comentario y se sonrojó un poco. Feliks era bastante cariñoso, pero lo era aún más cuando estaba a su lado. Parecía una garrapata que todo el tiempo estaba con él, yendo de aquí para allá. Eso lo hartaba de vez en cuando, pero prefería no decir nada sino quería discutir con el rubio. Desde que se conocieron que el rubio actuaba de forma muy afectiva con el. No era así con los demás, únicamente lo era con el. Fue el primero que se acercó a el a hablarle, a hacerle compañía. Se volvió su compañero que luego pasó a ser un amigo bastante cercano a el. Además, estaba solo en ese tiempo. Con quienes se juntaba unos pocos años atrás era con un letón y un estoniano. Estuvieron juntos un buen tiempo, hasta el tiempo en el que tuvieron que separarse. Eso afectó mucho a los tres.

Y, obviamente, nunca supo más sobre la vida de ellos. Había tiempos en que los echaba mucho de menos. Pero, en parte, se alegraba de que no estaba solo. Tenía a Feliks.

Toris se desconectó de la realidad y quedó en su mundo, ignorando la charla que comenzó a ser animada entre el rubio y Feliciano.

Luego de un rato, salió Ludwig del baño, con algunas gotas que caían desde su cabello húmedo. Se dirigió con su típica mirada seria a donde se encontraban los tres.

―Feliks ¿dónde se encuentra Francis?

―Está a fuera, en la parte trasera―contestó sin mucho interés

Con pasos firmes, el alemán se dirigió a la entrada del establecimiento, saliendo al exterior. Los tres que quedaron allí, decidieron acompañarlo igual.

* * *

Oh siiii~! Mejor tarde que nunca :3 *saca un paraguas* Por las dudas~. Lo sé, me recontra tarde, lo siento. La flojera, Tumblr, pérdida de imaginación, Tumblr, Twitter, etc. (?) ok no, bueno, la mitad de eso es cierto. Perdón la re tardanza, fui cruel, lo sé. Sólo espero que vuelva mis verdaderas ideas anteriores (?) porque esto lo pensé hace unos pocos días para no dejar morir esto, además de que unas poooocas me leen~ Pero bueno.

Trate de poner algo de LietxPol... no salió como yo esperaba! Nunca traté con esta pareja, además de que no estoy muy interesada en ellos, solo en Toris que es re asdxghsadjhgas (?) :3 puse un poquito (aunque ni se nota, lo sé) para alguien que me pidió de los pusiera y bueno... perdón si no era lo que querías~! Fue mi intento ;w;

Cambios? Si! Más diálogo y menos... párrafos con las re descripciones y eso (?) Twitter me re jodió :c

Bueno, me dejo de joder y aquí se los dejo~


End file.
